Wilting Osiria
by TheTNTRaider
Summary: It was supposed to be like any other mission. Now Ruby's in the hospital in a coma, with Weiss by her side. White Rose with a mix of Bumblebee. Feedback is greatly appreciated! (Inspired by "Wilting White Rose" by xXIyra16Xx on DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first fic, so please forgive me if it isn't that good. Be sure to give me feedback on what's good and what could be improved, thanks!**

 **-TNT**

Chapter 1

The walls were a brilliant white. Fluorescent light shone off of the newly waxed teal floor. The only sounds to be heard were the distant calls of a PA system and rhythmic beeping of a heart rate monitor. She lay there in silence, bandages covering her right shoulder and chest. Her hand held tightly by the pale girl in white and blue. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice breaking slightly. Weiss tightened her grip on the comatose girl's hand. "I'm so sorry, Ruby." Tears streaked down her cheek from her icy blue eyes "I _should've_ pay more attention," she said, crying softly, "I should've been more alert." She thought back to that terrifying evening.

It was a cold Winter's day in the Emerald Forest. Freshly fallen snow shone brightly in contrast to the night sky. Team RWBY had been assigned to exterminate a rather large pack of Beowolves that had strayed a bit too close to the city. Nothing they couldn't handle. Yang and Blake were a good distance away with their backs to each other, trying to fend off the Grimm surrounding them. "Watch your left!" Blake called out to Yang, who responded by throwing a few punches in that direction and firing off her shells. "To your right!" Yang warned, as a wolf charged at Blake, only to be sliced like lunchmeat by the rogue. Blake smiled at Yang, who beamed back at her.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were busy taking down multiple Grimm in flashes of red and white. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw the Alpha wolf stand on its hind legs and let out a vicious roar. She saw it charged with incredible speed at Weiss, who was distracted by a number of wolves. "Weiss, look out!" Ruby called out as she used her semblance to intercept the attacking Alpha. It slashed its claws, causing Ruby to cry out in pain as it tore up her shoulder and hood. The attack sent Ruby tumbling _to_ the snow, unconscious. Weiss glanced back just in time to see her partner take the slash be sent flying. _"RUBY!"_ Weiss cried out, in fear for her partner's safety.

 _Oh God, no, please no,_ Weiss thought, fearing the worst. She quickly took out the few wolves in front of her before facing the Alpha. As it raised arm to slash at her, it found itself immobilized by Weiss's glyphs. She then used her jump glyphs to land several fatal strikes to its chest, bringing down the wolf with ease. She turned and watched the Alpha disintergrate, before gasping when she remembered her fallen partner. "Ruby!" she cried out in fear.

Weiss raced over to where Ruby had fallen, the snow shaded red from her wounds. She fell to her knees beside the girl, as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She picked up her partner, cradling Ruby, not caring about the blood staining her clothes. Ruby was breathing, but barely. Weiss held her close, gently running her fingers through Ruby red and black hair. "Don't go. Please, don't leave me," Weiss said through quiet sobs, "Don't leave me here alone, you dolt." Weiss stood up, cradling the injured girl, laying Ruby's head against her shoulder as she walked back towards their teammates. She looked down at Ruby's face, tears streaking down her face, as she took in every detail, from her red tipped hair to her soft skin.

 _It's all my fault,_ Weiss thought, _I should've seen it coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you all so much for 10 followers! Also I'm changing the format to make things easier to read.**

 **-TNT**

Chapter 2

Tears streaked down Weiss's cheeks as she recalled that terrible night. She caressed her partner's hand gently.

"I wish our first day went better than it did. I was so cruel to you when you didn't deserve it," Weiss said as she thought back to their first day at Beacon.

"What are you doing?!" an angry Weiss yelled at the young girl who had just fallen over her luggage.

"Uh, sorry..," the girl said, embarrassed. She raised her hand the back of her head.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea how much damage you could've caused?!" Weiss yelled with her hand on her hip.

 _What is wrong with this girl? Doesn't she know who I am?_ Weiss thought angrily.

"Uh..," Ruby said in confusion as she picked up one of the cases.

"Give me that!" Weiss said, grabbing the case Ruby was holding. "This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uh..," Ruby repeated.

"What are you, braindead? **Dust!** Fire! Water! Energy!" Weiss said angrily, as she shook the vial of Dust.

I... I know... I.." Ruby began to cough as the Dust floated towards her face.

 _Ugh! This girl has no idea what I'm talking about!_ Weiss thought as her anger began to rise.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

A sudden burst of ice, lightning and fire exploded from Ruby as she sneezed from the Dust in the air, covering Weiss in a thin layer of soot.

 _Oh. My. God. Did that really just happen?!_ Weiss thought, enraged.

"UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss said furiously.

"I'm really, really sorry," Ruby said looking down, embarrassed.

"UGH! You complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss yelled.

"Well, I-I..." Ruby said quietly.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said, fed up with Weiss's attitude.

"It's heiress, actually," said a voice nearby, to be revealed as Blake. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

 _At least she knows who I am,_ Weiss thought smugly.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said out loud.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," Blake said in spite.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss said, infuriated.

She grabbed the vial of Dust and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Weiss heard Ruby call out.

As Weiss walked away she glanced back to glare at the young girl, her anger cooling as she saw her fall to her knees in sadness.

 _Maybe I was a bit too hard on her,_ Weiss thought to herself.

 **Kind of a short chapter, but it'll have to do for today! Feedback is always appreciated!**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Weiss gently brushed Ruby's hair from her face, feeling it's soft touch. She clutched the comatose girl's hand.

"I never even got the chance to tell you how I feel about you," Weiss said through quiet sobs, "I didn't even know what I was feeling until after what happened."

 _I guess it started after I had that talk with Professor Port_ , Weiss thought, as she flashed back to that night.

* * *

She had gotten back to the dorm room after getting a reality check from Professor Port, only to discover that the night-light above Ruby's bunk was on. _She's still awake?_ Weiss thought to herself. As she pulled back the curtain, her eyes widened to see a sleeping Ruby, books and papers scattered around her. She had passed out while studying. Weiss smiled softly. _She's so cute when she's asleep_ , Weiss thought, _Wait, what?_ She quickly dismissed the strange thought and gently shook the young sleeping Huntress's arm. As Ruby awoke, she quickly tried to explain herself, only to be stopped by the Heiress. After a cup of coffee, some encouraging words, and a small study tip, Weiss headed to the bathroom to shower and change. Nearly 30 minutes later, she found Ruby out cold on top of her notes. _Dunce_ , Weiss thought with a soft smile. She pulled Ruby's blanket over the young Huntress and gently caressed her cheek, careful not to disturb her.

"Goodnight, Ruby," Weiss whispered softly, "Sleep well."

She could've sworn she saw Ruby smile softly at Weiss's touch, but thought nothing of it.

 **Another short chapter, but after thinking about the feedback on the last one, I feel like this one is even better. I hope you'll agree. I might add more to this chapter if I think of something**  
 **-TNT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Weiss looked up at the sound of a small knock at the door, followed by it opening, and Pyrrha entering the room.

"Pyrrha," Weiss said, her eyes stinging from crying earlier.

She stood up and hugged the warrior, before sitting back down next to Ruby's bed.

"How is she?" Pyrrha asked softly, quietly pulling up a chair and sitting next to Weiss.

"The doctors all say her wounds are healing normally. It's just a matter of if she wakes up or not," Weiss replied, lowering her head at the last sentence, tears once again forming in her eyes.

Weiss looked up as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Her ice blue eyes, meeting Pyrrha's green eyes.

"Hey, you know better than anyone that Ruby doesn't give up easily," Pyrrha said reassuringly, "She'll pull through."

"But what if she doesn't?" Weiss asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't lose her. She means too much to me."

Weiss felt a warm embrace, as Pyrrha pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her face into Pyrrha's shoulder crying softly.

"She will. I know she will," Pyrrha said softly, holding the crying Heiress close. She released her tight hold as she felt Weiss nod slightly.

"You must really care about her," Pyrrha said, "You're not the kind of person who breaks down easily. I understand that she's your partner, I would be devastated if Jaune were injured like this. However, it feels like there's something else. Something more personal."

"She's changed my life," Weiss replied, wiping her tears, "I don't even want to imagine living without her. She's made me a better person. A happier person. I might even go as far as to say that I.. I love her."

"I love you too, Weiss."

 **I hoped you enjoyed yet another short chapter. Again, feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **-TNT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The last thing she remembered was coming face to claws with an Alpha wolf, followed by a sharp pain in her chest. Ruby hit the snow, hard. Her vision blurry, and her head throbbing, she struggled to keep her eyes open. She heard Weiss yell her name, followed the quick crunching of snow underneath running footsteps. She then heard a sound she had never heard before; Weiss crying. Ruby felt Weiss pick her up and cradle her in her arms, then everything faded to black.

Although unconscious, the sounds of the environment somehow made it into her dreams. The jet engines of a Bullhorn, the squeaking wheels of a gurney, and the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor.

In Ruby's mind, it had only been a couple hours. However, in reality, it was 3 days. Her chest felt tight, making it slightly difficult to breathe. She slowly opened her eyes,must only slightly, due to a rather annoying headache. She glanced to her right, through her barely open eyes, to see Weiss with her back turned talking to Pyrrha. She then heard something else she had never heard before.

"I would even go as far as to say that I.. I love her," Weiss said to Pyrrha.

Ruby couldn't believe it.

 _Could it be possible?_ Ruby thought, _Does Weiss really love me?_

She had had a crush on the Heiress ever since their eyes met in the Emerald Forest. She wanted so badly to impress her and make her happy. Weiss didn't know it, but Ruby was still awake when she had caressed her cheek that night after Port's class. She smiled at the Heiress's touch, though she had tried to conceal it. To hear Weiss say that she loved her made Ruby happier than she had ever been.

"I love you too, Weiss," Ruby said weakly, giving a soft smile, as well as drawing the attention of the Heiress and the Warrior.

* * *

Weiss perked up at the sound of Ruby's soft voice, turning around immediately. When her icy blue eyes met those silver orbs, she instantly started tearing up.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss asked shakily, trying to resist the immense temptation to pick up the young girl and hug her as tight as she could.

Ruby let out a soft smile, seeing a bit of the joy being Weiss's eyes. As if seeing Weiss's happiness had given her strength, Ruby sat up slightly, and held out her arms.

Weiss, immediately recognizing the gesture, leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Ruby, hugging her tightly. She felt Ruby return the hug just as tight. She buried her face into the young girl's shoulder, crying in happiness, feeling Ruby slowly rub her back.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Weiss said, sobbing into Ruby's shoulder.

"Shh," Ruby said quietly, trying to calm the Heiress, "It's okay, Weiss. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Ruby looked behind Weiss, remembering that Pyrrha was in the room with them. She saw that Pyrrha had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Ruby smiled back as she mouthed at her to call Blake and Yang, and the rest of Team JNPR. Pyrrha nodded, and pulled put her scroll.

Returning her attention to Weiss, Ruby gave her a small kiss on her temple, causing Weiss to hug her tighter.


End file.
